


Aftermath (nothing to do with math)

by xt1me



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series has ended. The millennium items are gone. So what do the former Item holders do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath (nothing to do with math)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Past and Future Pharaoh by Lady Lunar Phoenix.  
> Short and stupid.

Shadi sat in his room. The millennium items had fulfilled their purpose and were no longer needed. They were destroyed, never to return to the world of man. Destiny had been fulfilled.

He sat.

He had fulfilled his purpose.

…

He twiddled his thumbs.

…

And sat.

…

…

He reached over and picked up a magazine. Reading it he wondered if fate had placed it there for him. Then he wondered where he could get some knitting needles.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugi was in his room thinking. Yami was gone. No sorry, Atemu was gone. Yugi missed him but he knew he had done what he should have for his friend. Still it was strange not to feel the familiar weight of the puzzle around his neck. Strange not to have someone to talk to day or night.

He walked over to his closet still thinking. He looked in at his outfits that were either his school uniform or leather and realized…

“I have nothing to wear!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou was cleaning his apartment when the Hoover hit the couch and something rolled out from underneath. He sighed.

It was nice not having to worry about blacking out at odd times and waking up wondering what happened, or worse, finding out what happened. But the spirit of the ring had left his mark, and not just as a scar on his arm.

He picked the object up off the floor and sighed again. He kept finding things like this in hidey-holes all over his apartment.

He looked at the exquisitely jeweled dagger and sighed. Oh well, at least his college fees would be paid for.

 

* * *

 

 

Ishizu brought the package she had just received to the table. She didn’t miss the millennium items. It was nice not to worry about visions at odd hours, not to mention never having to worry about Yami Malik again.

She smiled as she heard her brother yell as he dropped something outside. She opened the package and frowned.

Now she just had to figure out how to convince Shadi that they didn’t need pink woolly scarves in Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Sep 18, 2006


End file.
